


Tangled together like a knot in a rope

by IamBritish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, non!famous au, nothing but fluff, pure fluff, this is some kind of au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamBritish/pseuds/IamBritish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in like 20 minutes, so don't expect too much from it</p><p>also there will probably be a few mistakes (not a native speaker), so please tell me if you find any</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled together like a knot in a rope

When he looks back on his life so far, Louis thinks that it couldn't've been any better. He has an amazing family, amazing friends, amazing hobbies, amazing job. Amazing husband. The one who is currently curled against Louis' back, still asleep. Harry. After two years of being married and Louis still thinks he's hit the jackpot. They've known each other for five years now and it's like he's falling in love a bit more each day, although there were days when he thought that he couldn't love him any more.

There was the day Harry asked him out on their first date, a picnic in a park, beside a creek with their feet dangling in the water.  
There was the day Harry asked him to be his boyfriend over self-cooked dinner with their feet tangled under the table.  
There was the day he asked Harry to move in with him, when they were lying in Louis' bed with their feet and legs knotted together under a blanket that had Harry's linen on.  
There was the day Harry proposed to him on their two-year anniversary, next to a creek in a park, sitting on a picnic blanket with their hands intertwined and a ring resting in his open palm.  
There was the day they said their vows, under a willow beside a creek in a different park with their hands clasped together, only separating when they put a ring on the other's hand.

Louis lies in their bed and reaches for the hand that is thrown over his side, sliding his fingers between Harry's, smiling at the sound of their rings clinking together. It really can't get any better, Louis thinks, when he feels a soft kiss being pressed against his neck, and turns around to see the sunlight reflecting in the deep green eyes he fell in love with all those years ago. He gives Harry a light kiss on the mouth. "I love you." A smile breaks out on Harry's face. He looks like a ray of sunshine, Louis thinks. "I love you, too."

There is the day Louis repeats his vow to Harry, when they're lying in their bed with their legs and hands intertwined like a rope and anchor.


End file.
